Celebration
by Alaquesha
Summary: Steve has a day off and decides that it would be a perfect day for a celebration. Steve also decides it would be a great idea to introduce Thor to some sex toys. One-Shot. Happy Ending.


ThorXSteve

One-shot

There was more than one reason to celebrate, but the best celebrations, in Steve's opinion, were the ones that were surprises, and the ones where there was no reason to celebrate.

Steve's favorite type of partying always involved a bed, ever since he started dating Thor. _Because that man is a god in bed as much as he is everywhere else_, Steve thought.

Steve had a plan to celebrate just being together with Thor. Though most people use anniversaries for that, their anniversary was too far away and calling it a celebration instead of sex allowed Steve to present Thor with a special kind of gift.

Today happened to be the best day for this celebration as well, Thor had 'work'until a little late and Steve didn't, so he had plenty of time to go shopping for his gift and make his man something to eat before he arrived home from 'work'.

After getting ready in a disguise, couldn't have the news knowing he was a little freaky in the bedroom, Steve made his way to the best sex shop in town _Sex n' Stuff._

Once he made his way into the store, Steve was on a mission, he had to find something he and Thor would both like, but it couldn't be too outrageous, after all Thor knew nothing about sex toys; and that thought alone gave Steve goosebumps.

Going down the vibrator and dildo aisle, Steve found all different colors and sizes, but nothing for Thor's enjoyment.

Five minutes later sitting in a case at the end of the aisle, Steve saw The Avengers vibrators. It was a little disturbing to see Fury's, Black Widow's, Iron man's and Hulk's vibrators, but then he saw Thor's and his own, Steve thought there were perfect and that Thor would go crazy for them. Thor's vibrator was red with lightening bolts and the base was silver like his uniform. Steve's own vibrator had a blue base with a silver belt surrounding it and the longer end was red with a silver star on it. Steve decided he was definitely buying those, probably two of each with the way Thor's strength flexes during sex.

Steve decided to come back to the vibrators later and to keep shopping. The next aisle Steve went down had cock rings, lube, and but plugs. Steve picked out a strawberry kiwi flavored lube, a basic butt plug, but got it in a pretty pink color, and... _Electric rings? _Steve read the pack with the electric rings and decided that he wanted to try them.

Steve figured he had enough things, but on his way to the cash register another aisle caught his eye. He didn't really know what was down the aisle, but there were somethings that looked interesting.

Steve had to admit that this aisle made him blush, but after coming out of the aisle he had picked up a power prostate massager and a ball cinch with anal beads.

Steve made it to the cash register and decided that the people working at sex stores always seemed to be young, judging, or total creeps. "Can I have two Thor and Captain America vibrators, along with all of this?" He asked to the judgmental lady behind the register.

After getting everything double bagged and payed for Steve made his way home to start on dinner.

Dinner was going to be a hearty plate of spaghetti and meatballs with garlic bread and a side of wine since Thor didn't like champaign and it didn't hurt that wine made Thor a little horny.

Steve was pulling out the garlic bread when he heard the front door open and close. "Stevie?" Steve heard Thor call, he had no idea why his hunk of a boyfriend preferred to call him 'Stevie' or Steve.

"Go sit in the dinning room.. No wait go shower and change, then come sit in the dinning room." Steve said after thinking about how Thor came home after 'work'.

Thor showering gave him enough time to set the table, bring out the food and wine, change, and hide the gifts he was going to give Thor tonight.

Steve only had to wait a few minutes before Thor came down and he looked absolutely handsome. Dark charcoal grey suit with a blue shirt that brought out the color of his eyes.

Steve smiled. "Well don't you look special? What's the occasion?" He teased as Thor sat down next to him.

"From what I can tell you spent your day off preparing this meal for us and I figured it was a good idea to look presentable. What is the special occasion?" Thor asked, knowing he didn't forget anything special.

Steve chuckled, but fixed both of their plates before answering. "No, honey you didn't forget anything. I just wanted to celebrate us." Steve said digging into his food.

"Not that I am complaining, but I thought we celebrated us on our anniversary and Valentines day." Thor said, enjoying his food.

"We do, but both of those are to far away to celebrate" Steve held Thor's hand, "and I just need a reason to have amazing sex with you." Steve said, then took a sip of his wine.

"Stevie you can have amazing sex with me anytime you want." Thor said, seriously.

"I know, honey, but I can't get you an amazing present anytime...well not this kind of present." Steve said, smiling like he had a secret.

"Will I like this present?" Thor asked, flirting along with his lightweight of a boyfriend.

"You'll love it, I know I do." Steve said stroking Thor's hand.

"I am done eating, you eat a little more and I'll clean up. Hand me that." Thor said referring to the wine Steve had.

Steve pouted but gave in, Thor took all of the dishes and left overs to the kitchen to put away and Steve ate a little more in the hopes of sobering up.

After he couldn't eat anymore he left his plate, knowing Thor would get it, and grabbed his present, then made his way to the bedroom.

Steve turned on the lights, Thor liked to see everything during sex, and then went to brush the garlic bread off of his breath. Steve sat on the bed waiting for Thor, getting turned on by the possibilities of the way the night could turn out.

Thor entered the room awhile later, "One moment, Stevie, I have to use the restroom." Steve thanked everyone he could think of that Thor didn't take as long as he did in the bathroom.

Thor walked over and sat down next to Steve. "Okay, I'm ready."

Steve smiled, "So am I, but first here's your gift." Steve said to Thor, handing over the gift.

While Thor was unwrapping the gift, Steve undressed and watched closely for Thor's reaction to the toys.

There was a gasp and then the sound of confusion, "Stevie, what is this?" Thor asked confused.

"Those are sex toys and I'll show you how to use which ever ones you want, but first you need less clothes on." Steve said already helping Thor unbutton his shirt.

The two men didn't have trouble taking off Thor's clothes until they started kissing, but eventually got the clothes off. Thor picked Steve up to straddle him, then rolled them over so they were lying on the bed.

Thor kissed Steve, using his tongue to seduce his boyfriend, trying to get the man to make as many sounds as he could with just his lips and tongue. Thor touched Steve everywhere those strong hands could reach, pinching his nipples, groping his ass, and stroking his cock. When Thor started kissing down Steve's neck and stroking his cock at the same time Steve was ready to be done with foreplay. "Thor.." Steve whimpered.

Thor seemed to get the message, Thor kissed Steve's neck one more time, then he grabbed the strawberry kiwi flavored lube, popped open the cap and squirted some onto his fingers. Steve spread his legs and started going crazy waiting for Thor to touch him.

Steve sighed when he felt Thor's fingers rub his hole teasingly, the man loved taking his time with this. Thor slid in one finger, thrusting it slowly in and out of Steve. Steve moaned waiting for more and he knew it would come because Thor loved to finger him.

After a few more thrusts, Thor added another finger and seemed to push them in deeper. Steve moaned, "Thor."

Steve looked down to see Thor focusing really hard on Steve's hole. "Give me more." Steve whined.

Thor added another finger and moved them in and out faster. Steve could feel Thor's warmth in his hole and when the man brushed over the bundle of nerves in his ass, Steve pushed down, fucking himself on Thor's fingers, grunting with pleasure.

Steve could feel Thor watching him, Thor was fascinated by the fact that just those three fingers could bring a man so much pleasure and he loved to see Steve go crazy over it.

When Steve was stretched enough he had to gain enough self control stop himself from coming, he pulled away from Thor's fingers, "Thor grab something else, I want to show you how to use them." Steve said, breathlessly referring to the toys.

There was movement then there was a lightening covered vibrator in his face, "Stevie I want to use this one." Thor said.

Steve chuckled, of course his man would choose that one. "Alright lube it up, then your going to fuck me with it." Steve said watching Thor as the man did as he was instructed.

"So this is like a fake penis?" Thor asked.

"Sort of, this ones better than a fake penis though." Steve said. Thor slid the vibrator into Steve, holding onto the handle.

Steve breathed getting used to the vibrator. Thor moved it in and out watching the new toy curiously. "Okay Thor now I need you to push the button on the handle." Steve said.

Thor did and the vibrator started to vibrate and Steve moaned, that is until Thor pulled it out of him. "Thor?!" Steve protested.

Thor was examining the vibrator. "Stevie is this thing safe?"

"Yes, and it felt really good until you pulled it out." Steve said pouting at the god.

Thor looked apologetic at the frustrated man laying before him. Thor pushed the vibrator back into Steve and watched as Steve was moaning and trying his hardest to fuck himself on the vibrator, enjoying having the vibrator in his tight passage.

Steve heard Thor groaning below him and knew the man was enjoying what the toy was doing to Steve. Steve's cock was lacking attention and he reached down to stroke it. Steve managed to get a good few strokes in before Thor moved his hand away and replaced it with his mouth. "Thor.." Steve moaned, the man knew he had no gag reflex and what it did to Steve.

Thor continued to suck Steve's cock and fuck him with the vibrator and every time Steve seemed to get too close to coming Thor would slow down his movements.

Steve was in heaven and hell all at once. "_Thor_" whenever Steve said his name like that Thor always gave in and stopped his torture. Thor pulled off of Steve and pulled the vibrator completely out, much to Steve's dismay. "Thor!" He hated sounding like a whiny bitch, but that's what he turned into with Thor.

"Stevie I'm going to fuck you." Thor said to quiet down his boyfriend's whining. Thor picked Steve up, flipped him onto his stomach, and put a few pillows under him for support.

Steve knew that Thor fucking him was better than any vibrator. He waited patiently for as long as he could. "Thor?" Steve looked over his shoulder to see the man staring at his hole, and he had that look in his eyes. Steve grabbed onto a pillow so he could have something to squeeze and hold on to, he knew what was coming.

When Steve finally felt Thor behind him he jumped a little and then moaned at the feel of his man's tongue against his hole. Thor's tongue could be it's own sex toy it felt so good. Steve felt the tongue swipe over his hole a few times, then Thor pushed his tongue in pass his tight ring and Steve groaned. Steve held onto the pillow tightly as Thor's tongue worked his hole, being thrusted in and out, teasing licks, and kisses.

Thor finally stopped his tongue attack on Steve's hole and Steve heard the lube being used behind him. He felt Thor at his entrance, the god pushed in slowly, knowing his girth was a lot to take in.

Steve loved every second of being stretched by Thor's cock and let the god know anytime he could. Thor made it all the way in and waited for Steve to adjust, which didn't take long at all.

"Thor, fuck me." Steve said clenching around Thor's cock. Thor growled and let Steve have it.

Thor's thrust were as powerful as he was and Steve basked in every move the man made, because they made him feel fantastic.

Steve yelled "Oh my God!" When Thor hit his prostate, to which the god chuckled.

After a while of their lovemaking, the thrusting, grunting, pleasure filled sex, "Stevie I'm close" Thor whispered to the man below him as he reached under them to stroke Steve's cock.

Everything felt so good for Steve, Thor's body against him, Thor's hand stroking his cock, and Thor thrusting into him hitting his prostate almost every time.

Before he knew it Steve came all over the pillows, Thor's name in his lips. Steve clenched tightly around Thor bringing the god to orgasm as well.

The two collapsed onto the bed Thor on top of Steve, who didn't mind at all, and panted heavily.

Thor rolled off of Steve letting his cock slip free and pulling Steve on top of him. Steve chuckled, "That was great."

"Are you sure we were not celebrating anything?" Thor asked.

"Yes I'm sure, unless you can think of anything to celebrate." Steve said relaxing into Thor.

Thor got up from the bed and walked over to where his suit was laying in the floor, he grabbed a few things and made his way back to the bed. Thor set his keys on the nightstand, then walked onto the other side of the bed where Steve was. On his way over to Steve's side of the bed, Thor tripped and fell, "Are you okay?" Steve asked.

"Of course.. I needed to be down here anyway. I have a gift for you too, Stevie." Thor said, and Steve couldn't find words when he saw that Thor was holding a small velvet box.

"Stevie, I don't know exactly what I'm doing here, but I love you and the team said this was how I should show that I want to be with you forever. Will you marry me?" Thor was proposing, and Steve thought it was sweet that he asked the team how he should do things, the ring was gorgeous, yet simple, and Steve couldn't believe that Thor was proposing.

"Stevie?" Thor asked when Steve stayed silent, Steve could see that Thor was becoming unsure.

Steve jumped up and kissed Thor, "Of course I'll marry you!" Steve answered and watched as Thor slid the ring onto his finger.

"Good... Now it is to my understanding that we are to celebrate some more now." Thor said cheekily.

"Yes we are." Steve said happily and kissed his fiancé, and with the way Thor was kissing him, he knew it was going to be a long night.

AN: I wasn't really to sure this was any good, because it was written in an act of boredom. Hope you guys enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
